


Okay

by Just__Sparks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/pseuds/Just__Sparks
Summary: All Draco wants is to read his paper, while cuddling with his fiancee, Hermione Granger. However, something is on her mind, which won't let either of them have any peace. One Shot!





	

"I made a mistake," Hermione states, letting her book fall onto her chest, while her head lies still in my lap.

For the past half hour, we've been lying here together on our couch, reading separate pieces of literature. In my hands rests a current copy of The Daily Prophet; in hers, a muggle classic. I'm not exactly certain how much reading she had done in the time we've cuddled here, considering she has barely turned more than a few pages in her book. Part of me feels like this action was simply for my own benefit, which is its own worry in itself. From the moment we both had come home from work, I knew something had been bothering her. Despite wanting to ask, I let it be, until she was ready to tell me herself.

"What did you do?" I question, looking down at her troubled face, hoping it wasn't what I thought.

"I kissed someone else,"

"Why?"

"I needed to know the truth," she replies, her breathing becoming slightly erratic now.

"Okay," I answer, looking back up at my copy of the Prophet, grateful it had only been a kiss.

"Okay? That's all you're going to say?"

"What else is there to say Hermione? Congratulations? I wish you had shagged him?"

"I hate you. You're a horrible person? Any of that ring a bell?"

"You just relayed to me that it was a mistake. I'm not daft enough to think that you would tell me this if you didn't believe it yourself. I trust you, so don't worry your bushy head over it too much. I'm not mad, because you were honest with me. Just don't let it happen again. I don't share love."

Leaning down to the best of my ability, I give her a kiss on the forehead to seal my previous statement, before sitting back up straight. At my touch, she pulls herself up and takes the paper from my grasp, laying it aside on the left armrest beside her. Turning back to me, she presses her lips against mine and begins kissing me passionately. Biting her lip, I suck on it lightly, which causes her to moan. Wrapping my arms around her, I entangle my fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss. Responding, she interlocks her legs around my waist, slipping her fingers into my hair. For a few moments, there is only pure bliss. Then reality sets in, which causes the both of us to pull away for air.

Looking at me, after her breathing stabilizes, she simply says, " Okay," before plopping back down into her original position from before.

"Okay," I reply, grabbing my paper to continue reading.

A few minutes later, she looks up at me from her book again.

"Draco?" she whispers.

"Yes darling?" I ask, looking down at her again, knowing what she will say when I spot the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"I know," I respond, turning back to my Prophet once again.

A few seconds later, Hermione stands up, heading towards the door that leads to the kitchen in our flat. Before she makes it fully out, I call out to her and she turns around.

"Yes love?" she asks, while looking at me suspiciously.

"Tell Weasley that the next time he kisses my girl, he can expect a right hook in the face. I'll let it slide this one time, though. Consider it my wedding gift to him," I state, before turning the page of my paper casually.

Smiling shyly at me, she responds with a soft, "Okay," before disappearing through the door.

Satisfied that my fiancee prefers me to her prat of a best friend, I turn back to my copy of the Prophet, finally able to read it in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.


End file.
